A Little Push
by Angel of Tsuki
Summary: Tsuki a 12 year old ANBU sees the feelings Sasuke and Naruto have for th other. Watch her pt them togather
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _This is the first fic I ever posted it was posted on quizilla. i don't really like any of my work but my friends like it. So I guss I'm posting this. Ah the wonders of staying home sick

* * *

_

Naruto and Sauke. How different. Like night and day. But somehow they complete each other. To bad it wasn't always that way. I bet they wish they could have seen it sooner. And I lay here I'm glad that they lived to have a lover, someone to share their love with. And I'll tell you how it happened. But before you hear what happened to them you need to know how I come into this story

I was born the same year as Naruto and Sasuke. But I wasn't as privileged as Sasuke but I didn't have it as bad as Naruto. I was born to Tuski Rain (mother), and Danno Kenji (Last, First) Now we weren't poor but we weren't rich either. My father was the Kage for the hidden star village where we lived. By the time I was 7 I was a chunin. After a mission Leaf I lost everything. My family, My friends and My village. I had just come back from a mission in Leaf. So from that day on I was closed off from the world there wasn't anything that could render an emotion from me. I left the hidden star and went back to leaf. I explained my problem to the Hokage and soon became a Leaf nin. I was placed on a genin team and soon became friends with Itachi. He got though the mask to see I was hurting inside. The night before he killed his clan I had been promoted to and ANBU and put on Itachi's team. He told me what he was going to do and why. He then told me to watch his brother for him. I agreed for him. And once again my heart broke in less then 6 months to see someone I loved leave me. As much as I hurt I did start looking after Sasuke for him though not out in the open but in the shadows. And I saw that he was deeply hurt by his brother's betrayal but I knew I couldn't say anything. A year later I was sent on a long-term mission. I was hired to play the role of a bodyguard in water country. I accepted the role just to get out of the hidden leaf for my heart was slowly being ripped to pieces and I wasn't that far away from the edge of insanity.

I'll start my story off when Gato, the man I was working for, showed up at the bridge that Team 7 was guarding.  
It was another boring day guarding Gato.  
" Ok we're going to go kill that deamonI hired" 'Oh joy' I thought  
" Shadow cat move" Gato yelled at me. 'That's it! He dies today'  
When we got to the bridge we saw Zabuza and Haku fighting and losing their fights. 'No!' I thought as I saw Haku disappear to return in front of Zabuza as Chodori was about to be rammed into his chest. As if acting on it's own my body quickly killed Gato and ran forward to catch the ninjas hand before he killed Haku. I ended up missing his wrist and getting in front of the raging ball of Charka. It hit my shoulder. I couldn't feel anything my body went numb. "Stop." I heard someone rasp and was shocked to find out it was me. "Gato is dead" I once again rasped out. Everyone looked shocked at my sudden apperence. The guy still had his hand in my chest. Finally Zabuza flipped out. "What the hell"  
"Gato... was planing... to kill them" I gasped out. I could slowly feel myself loosing blood.  
"Shit" I heard the silver haired man say and try to pull his hand out of my chest. I put my hand over his and then pulled it out. I started to lose blood faster. I willed the charka into my hand and put it over the gaping hole on my chest. The wound healed but I was still very pale from the loss of blood. "Gato was planning to kill you after you had killed the bridge builder." I explained slightly dizzy." My mission is finally done. I can go home now.  
And then I collapsed

THE DAY WE LEAVE.

It was morning. I didn't want to be an ANBU anymore so I was going to take the place of a Jonin who had retired when we got back. All the way back Konoha the genin, who I learned were Naruto, Surka and Sasuke. I felt my first emotion in a long time when I heard that Sasuke was 12 now. I know that I'm the same age but I never really considered myself the same age as them.  
"Could you repeat that?" I asked relishing that I had been lost in thought  
"Where have you been Shadow cat." Asked Kakashi  
"On a mission." I answered curtly  
"for 3 years?"  
"I had to get away. You know that!"  
"I know I was just worried." He sighed,  
"I know. I just needed to heal."  
" Well you could have sent word that you were still alive."  
" Not really. I was under a henge to make me look older. I couldn't write like I was 13"  
"But your younger than that!!" He yelled at me  
"I have never been younger than 9 and you know that.  
" You are 12 you shouldn't have to be any older than that!!" We had stopped in the middle of the road now.  
"Fuck off Kakashi!! I don't need a parent figure to tell me what to do. I had 2 and look what happened to them they were killed. Just leave me the Hell alone!!!"  
"See your finally acting like a 12 year old. It's about damn time. I'm only worried about you. You had everything ripped from you at a young age. I'm starting to fear for your physical and Mental Health." He said the last part softly.  
"I know. I'm just not a innocent as everyone wants me to be. I haven't been for a long time. You students don't really understand what it's like to be a ninja. And they wont 'till they kill for the first time. I was 6 the first time I killed. It was my first mission out of the village and a group of missing nins attacked my team. I was the only survivor and then I went looking for the missing nins and I killed all five of them. "  
" You shoulden't have had to do that."  
'I know, but my teammates were like a brother and sister to me. They had an arranged Marriage to each other. They were lucky that they liked each other. They were married when I was five and were expecting their first child. It was her last mission before she left on maternity leave. The baby was a girl. I was to be her godmother. But then they were killed and My heart broke for the first time' I was lost in thought again.  
'I miss you guys do much.'


	2. seeing the signs

Lyrics are underlined and itacllics. It's just what I was listening to at the time. I don't own Naruto for if I did Surkra would be dead and There would be a lot of Yaoi/Shonen-ai Parings

* * *

Last time you were thinking about the first time you killed at age 6 for the revenge for you dead team.

_They're gonna clean up your looks With all the lies in the books To make a citizen out of you Because they sleep with a gun And keep an eye on you, son So they can watch all the things you do Because the drugs never work They're gonna give you a smirk 'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean They're gonna rip up your heads, Your aspirations to shreds Another cog in the murder machine_

You bit your lip to keep from crying. Just thinking about you team made you want to curl up in a ball and cry for the rest of your life. Not that you planed to live much longer. You were depressed and close to killing your self the only reason you didn't was because Itachi asked you to watch Sasuke for him. That and You were living your life out for everyone you lost. You looked up at Kakashi. He was one of the people who treated you like you were a person and not a tool. Because of what happedned with Itachi peoplle thought that you would snap if you were treated like a person, so they tended to be cold around you but Kakashi wasn't like that to you. He made sure that you had breaks and stuff inbetween missions.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me The boys and girls in the clique The awful names that they stick You're never gonna fit in much, kid But if you're troubled and hurt What you got under your shirt Will make them pay for the things that they did_

You then at the rest of team 7. You saw the looks that the two boys were shooting looks at eachother. like They were worrid about eachother. although you could understand why because they were both just injured but you could also see that it was something else. You looked up at kakashi and he smiled.  
"I see you can see it too."  
"It's kinda hard not to see it." You stated smirking. the team started walking again. it was Surkra, in the lead then Sasuke and Naruto bitching at eachother, then You and Kakashi in the Back..  
"So when are you going to take off your mask" Asked Kakashi refuring to your ANBU mask that you had yet to take off.  
" I have to talk to the Hokage before I can quit. I want to be a Jonin again."

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me Ohhh yeah! They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me _

LATER KONOHA.  
"Hokage-sama I wish to leave the ANBU." You stated. He smiled at you.  
"I'm very happy to grant that wish, Tsuki.(Yay I finally named you )"Now you will work with Kakashi's team."  
'Yes you thought I can wathc Sasuke and Set him up with Naruto' You thought grinning

_All together now! Teenagers scare the living shit out of me They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me Teenagers scare the living shit out of me They could care less as long as someone'll bleed So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_


End file.
